Un baiser, mais à quel prix ?
by Helduath
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe entre Superbrioche et Rosgrim après leur baiser durant le live des nuits de Crohn. [SuperbriochexRosgrim] Brigrim Yaoi. Juste un petit one shot pour le plaisir.


**Bon... vous vous doutez bien qu'après le live des nuits de Crohn d'hier, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'appel d'écrire une fanfiction la dessus ^^ En même temps un baiser à 45 000€, comment passer à coté de ça ? Donc voila, ma contribution au Brigrim, même si j'avais dit que je n'écrirais plus sur ce ship. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à faire des dons pour vaincre la maladie de Crohn, c'est vraiment important :)**

* * *

Brioche s'affala sur son lit, quelques morceaux de papier toilette encore empêtrés dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il soupira, laissant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un souffle fatigué. Cette soirée avait été tellement borderline, tellement épuisante aussi. Les défis, la robe de marié, les vérités, le jeu et… le… baiser…

Il rougit légèrement et couvrit son visage de ses mains, le cœur battant. Il avait embrassé son colocataire, enfin l'inverse plutôt… devant des milliers de personnes…

Il sentait ses joues bruler et il passa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres où la sensation fantôme de celle de son ami flottait encore. Jamais il n'aurait pensé atteindre les 45 000€… et pourtant… oui pourtant les battements désordonnés de son cœur témoignaient du contraire.

Et merde.

Il en voulait à Rosgrim d'avoir baissé le tarif du baiser, 50 000 c'était bien trop élevé, impensable, et donc parfait. Il ne courrait aucun risque. Mais non, monsieur voulait faire jaser, il adorait ça, être le centre du monde, de toutes les attention. Il avait tout gagné pour le coup.

Il était tellement gêné, ses abonnés n'auraient jamais dû voir ça… putain

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un cri de frustration. Il était quelque part entre le stress et l'anticipation, entre l'envie de se cacher et de ne plus jamais réapparaitre sur internet et celle de se lever et de venir se blottir contre Grim, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort.

Dès le lendemain il y aurait des photos et des gifs d'eux partout, impossible d'oublier leur prétendu couple, cet « amour » qu'ils étaient censés partager. Mais il n'y avait rien entre eux, il n'avait jamais rien eu, juste des insinuations, des provocations, et peut être un peu trop de proximité.

Et puis ces mains innocentes sur son corps, quand il créait cette robe atroce, les doigts passant parfois sous son jean… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à les oublier ?

Lui qui était si pudique, si privé, si silencieux sur ses sentiments, il avait comme l'impression que son intimité avait été bafouée, piétinée, violée. Il avait peur des réactions du public, et du bagage qui le suivrait pendant des années et des années.

L'étiquette « homo » … il la détestait tellement. Il voulait être lui même, sans à priori, sans jugement, et aimer les hommes plutôt que les femmes n'aurait jamais dû compter, ou même être révélé au grand public.

Mais il était trop tard, et puis ça avait été pour la bonne cause… Du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader.

Il se força à fermer les yeux, tentant de bloquer toutes les images de son baiser avec son colocataire. Il fallait qu'il dorme, il avait des vidéos à tourner, du montage à faire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une autre nuit d'insomnie, pas maintenant, pas ce soir.

Mais rien n'y faisait, à se tourner et à se retourner entre les draps froid, il ne trouvait pas plus le sommeil. Son esprit le torturait, tout était encore incandescent dans sa tête, le sourire de son ami, son rire gêné puis ses lèvres, brulantes, fugaces. Et son odeur, sa présence, tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui…

Était-ce seulement comme une sorte de défi ? Il l'avait aimé, tous les deux l'avaient aimé… et après ? Ou tout cela irait-il ? Grim était gay, du moins, c'était l'aura qui se dégageait de lui, mais ça ne suffisait pas à construire quelque chose…

Ce quelque chose qu'il désirait tant…

Il se redressa. Puisque le sommeil se refusait à lui, il ferait tout autre chose, mais après un thé, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de liquide pour soulager sa gorge serrée par le stress.

Le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus, et ses pas étaient presque silencieux. Personne au salon, à son grand soulagement. Mais dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la petite cuisine, il avait rencontré le regard perçant de son ami, bien éveillé malgré l'heure tardive.

Aussitôt, le carrelage semblait d'un intérêt improbable. Il entendit une chaise grincer, puis Rosgrim soupira, debout près de lui.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on parle, avança-t-il prudemment.

Brioche se contenta d'acquiescer, sentant l'autre homme le fixer intensément.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Bri, je ne voulais pas non plus te mettre mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment pas mon but, je tiens à toi, je me soucie de toi… Sur le coup c'était marrant, puis les fangirls le désiraient tellement ce baiser… C'était… une bonne récompense… dans un sens…

Mais ces mots ne le rassuraient pas non, ils le confortaient dans l'idée que ça n'avait eu aucune importance, et que ça n'aurait aucune incidence sur leur relation. Il allait devoir vivre avec ce souvenir si doux et la certitude que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Et ces rappels, ces photos, ces vidéos, ces questions… ça le rendait malade.

\- Et nous, murmura-t-il, nous… on fait quoi ?

Sa question sembla surprendre son colocataire qui fronça les sourcils. Elle resta en suspend un moment, durant lequel il n'arrivait plus à respirer, plus à penser, plus à vivre.

\- Nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir la dedans nous ?

Comment ça ? C'était plutôt logique non ? Ils s'étaient embrassés merde ! Il voulait plus que ça, beaucoup plus qu'un smack amical pour amuser la galerie ! Ils étaient tous les deux seuls depuis si longtemps… ce n'était pas si compliqué à deviner, si ? Il ne les imaginait pas tous ces regards, ces longues discussions, ces sourires… ce n'était pas qu'une simple colocation… non… ça ne pouvait pas l'être…

Mais tout ça restait piégé dans sa gorge, bloqué par la peur, l'appréhension et les larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, à exprimer tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, tout ce que son cœur lui criait encore et encore. Alors il fit la seule chose possible pour lui faire comprendre… il lui montra.

Un instant, il plongea ses yeux bleus pales dans ce brun chocolat qu'il aimait tant, puis il posa une main douce sur sa joue, appréciant pour une fraction de seconde la sensation de sa barbe contre sa peau. Son pouce retraça lentement l'angle de sa mâchoire, avant que, finalement, il ne se penche et ne lie leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

Tout cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, et déjà c'était fini. Une respiration, deux, puis un long silence.

\- Oh… souffla Mickaël, ce simple mot semblant résonner encore et encore dans le calme assourdissant de l'appartement, ce nous la…

Puis Bri sentit des bras s'enrouler lentement autour de sa taille, le tirant légèrement contre le torse chaud de son ami.

\- Pour ce nous la… j'ai peut être une idée, murmura-t-il avec une ombre de sourire, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, presque tendrement.

Et ce baiser la, ainsi que les suivant d'ailleurs, était tout, sauf amical.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :) j'ai peut être une idée pour une suite, mais je me tâte encore... En tout cas, peut être à bientot :D_

 _\- Helduath_


End file.
